maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Socratic/IvanRider
|organization=Phaemer Village Peacekeepers, Spaghetti Liberation |health=4 |health#= |stamina=2 |stamina#= |attack=4 |attack#= |defense=5 |defense#= |accuracy=3 |accuracy#= |evasion=2 |evasion#= |effects= |bio=Titus "the Socratic" Rahmerthal was a stone-mimicry Meethexo that lived originally on the world of Metheel. He made it very much known he did not appreciate the rise of King Morzhuk, who was a Hebbleskin sympathizer. For asking too many questions, the Socratic was given the same options as his namesake: death or exile. He decided to pull a Robert Frost and take the road less traveled. After living beneath the city of Dephinapolis for years, he wanted a real home. He was, however, really smart at finding ways to survive in Phaelite society on Phaelon. He was also able to keep himself going without the adrenaline that others around him craved, and was smarter about acquiring food. Therefore, he found it silly of Keet to have been in prison for stealing food. Even so, he admired her and her vision for a rebuilt Phaemer Village, taking her in and seeing her as a "niece" that needed guidance. When he joined the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers, he became an invaluable strategist and bruiser, often able to see and correct logistical flaws long before Keet - or anyone else - could hope to. Even so, he let her lead the movement, while he advised from behind. When the Percolation copies him in Earth-12131, he and the other PhVP set about building a new Phaemer Village to fit their new universe. They become good friends with the Guardians of the Galaxy, though Socratic finds his conversations with Beast more meaningful. }} |effects=Uppercut punches an enemy in the stomach. |name2=Why Do Blasts Hurt? |stamina2=10% |target2=One Enemy |cooldown2=1 round |hits2=1 |hitcrit2=80%/70% |type2= |effects2= |name3=Your Theory is Wrong! |stamina3=10% |target3=All Enemies |cooldown3=1 round |hits3=n/a |hitcrit3=100% |type3= |effects3= |name4=Will My Sandals Stay On? |stamina4= |target4=One Enemy |cooldown4=n/a |hits4=1 |hitcrit4=60%/40% |type4= |effects4=Roundhouse kicks an enemy. }} Trivia * Socratic was created literally within two weeks after the artist first viewed Guardians of the Galaxy at Lansing Eastwood NCG Cinemas in 3D, as part of a challenge of "If you could make your own Guardians, what would they be like?" * Socratic's main inspiration was a statue of Socrates purchased from a gift store in Florida. * He wears a tank top and a kilt because Sims 3 wasn't cooperating with efforts to put him in a toga. From there, the kilt became an essential part of Titus' being. Recruitment quote "You have a splendid sense of direction with these sorts of things, Agent. For once, I do not question your strategy." Team-up bonuses * Derivatives: If teamed up with Socrates, Groot, or Dr. Manhattan, all of whom inspired his creation in Earth-1218. * Phaemer Village Peacekeepers: Team-up with any other members of the PhVP, past or present. * Guardians of Different Galaxies: Team-up with any Marvel Guardians or with the Guardians from Rise of the Guardians. * Far Far Away * Part of the Fleet: Dozerfleet heroes. * Children of Different Atoms: Teaming up with an Marvel mutants. * Spaghetti Liberation: Team-up with anyone else who was on Team Spaghetti Liberation during the Vindication timeline. * Bloodlust * Yarr!: Teaming up with any other heroes who have been considered pirates or pirate-like. * Debbie Downers * Eggheads See also * Dozerfleet Comics Heroes External links * The Socratic article at DozerfleetWiki Category: Phaemer Village Peacekeepers Category: Male Category: Bruisers Category: Blasters Category: 90 CP